Forget me not
by MorbidLittleBirdie
Summary: It had been 5 years. 5 years since I last heard his voice, saw his smile. 5 years since the crash, that took his life right before my eyes. . . 5 long years, and I'm still pledged with nightmares and memories of love. * Rating will mostly likely change as the story progresses, when it happens I will let you know*
1. Memories

AN: hello hello. Welcome to my semi-new FatF:TD fic. I have rewritten it, and hopefully you enjoy reading me as much as I enjoyed writing it. * Note, this is actually a sequel, even though I haven't even come close to finish the first one. . . But maybe one day. Baha*

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* Anyway, please, enjoy *

* * *

Chapter 1: _Memories_

The sun kissed the horizon, illuminating the sky with hues of oranges and yellows, I groaned, the morning sun caressing my flesh much like a lover would after a night of passion, slowly and softly warming the night's unforgiving chill from my exposed skin. My eye watching, but not quite seeing as I sat on the cold concrete of the balcony's edge. Only when the rays of light bounced off a window in the distance and danced into my eyes did I wince, my eyes slowly focusing out of the haze I had so often found myself falling into.

I let out a tut, shielding my eyes are the suns glorious rays continued to torment me as they bounced from window to window, making me all the more aware that dawn had in fact approached. _Was it morning already?_

'Damn', I silent scolded myself, letting out a sigh , pulling myself from my thoughts as my eyes fell to my side, onto a small glass of amber colored liquid. The liquid glistening as the suns rays flitted across it. I paused, uncertainty flickering across my face as I tried to recall if it was mine. I scoffed after a moment, of course it was mine, who else would be on my balcony, I attempted to assure myself. Quizzically, I picked up the freezing glass, the sides fogging from the heat of my hand as I held it to eye level, swirling the liquid slightly with a flick of my wrist. Shrugging, I drew it to my lips and threw my head back, tasting the bitter sting as if cascaded down my throat and warmed my empty belly like the fires of hell, all the while ignoring the ache I felt in my joints. I let out a sigh, a tiny ' tsk' leaving my lips at the bitter taste and burn that the liquor left, the feeling of warming momentarily canceling the aching limbs. I was sore. I had been out here, sitting in the cold, for hours, wrapped up so tightly in my thoughts that I wouldn't have known if someone had shot me dead. I chuckled at the thought, part of me saddened that it hadn't happened. ' _No_' I steeled, pushing the vexed thoughts from my mind as swiftly as I could manage, before I had time to comprehend them. Instead, I let my eyes sweep over the buildings in the distance, the glistening river just meters below creating a soothing, waterfallesque sound, which calmed my mind. That along with the liquor, lulling me into a peaceful trance, letting out a shaky breath, I reached inside my tanktops built in bra, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, placing one betwixt my lips and lighting it up with a zippo pulled from the same hiding place, which closed with a sharp 'clink'.  
Setting both the pack and lighter upon the ground, I inhaled deeply, letting my eyes flutter closed as the sweet taste of nicotine danced across my taste buds like a sweet poison, filling my senses before blowing the smoke out through my nose.  
I groaned, drawing in a deep breath. God, I felt like shit.  
Raking my fingers through my disheveled bangs, I took another drag, stretching my naked thin limbs over the side of the balcony's scaffolds, pushing forward as to allow my legs to laze between the thin bars, and hang loosely, and carelessly over the edge as I leaned back, resting my weight on my arms as I allowed the cigarette to hang loosely between my lips, while basking in the morning warmth as it washed over my small form.  
It felt nice against my chilled flesh and I silently shivered suddenly realizing how cold I hadn't realized I'd been.

Damn, I felt off. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I let out yet another sigh.

I hadn't slept in days. . . No, scratch that. I hadn't slept, like really slept in days. I'd nod off here and there, but it wouldn't last long, maybe 15 minutes, 20 if I was lucky... Not that lucky was the word I'd have used to describe it. And quite frankly, it was beginning to take its toll. I barely slept. Barely ate. Smoked most of the day ( around a half pack a day. Sometimes more, sometimes less ), drowned myself in water to keep hydrated, and munched on Mentos and mints to keep awake. But hell, at least my breath smelled great, at least I got some sort of positive perk out of it.  
I blew the smoke out of my mouth as I blinked, unthinkingly pulling my left hand to my mouth, nipping but not quite pulling at the frayed cuticle of my thumb, the cigarette steadily burning down as it hung lazily between my index and middle fingers, seemingly forgotten for the moment, as my mind began to wonder yet again.  
I'd been awake since the wretched dream woke me hours ago. No, I stopped myself swiftly with a unintentional jerk, not dream, _**Memory**_, I deadpanned, before taking another puff.

A memory, from that night.

The night that everything changed.

The night I changed.

Sighing, I hugged my knees to my chest, laying my head atop them, letting my raven locks shield my eyes. Just recalling the memory made everything in me burn. Even after 5 long years it still burned so badly, as if it had happened mere weeks, and not years ago.  
I blinked slowly, feeling those god awful tears that forever refused to fall, stinging from behind my eyelids. God, what I wouldn't do to be able to cry, but it seemed my body was stronger than my mind, for it refused to allow such a weak act to occur. I wanted nothing more than to cry, to throw myself onto the bed and sob loudly, to throw things, anything, everything, break shit and after, just lie in bed forever, or at least till the pain subsided. . . But alas, I couldn't. No, not couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to fall victim, no matter how badly I felt the need to, oh, and now more than ever did I feel the need. . .

It was like every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was his face. Smiling, frowning, grinning, smirking, or in pain. As the last passed through my mind, I couldn't help but clench my eyes tightly, my hand gripping my shirt over my heart.  
God, it hurt.  
I curled tighter into myself, ignoring as the cigarette fell from my fingers and down the 4 stories and into the gently flowing river below.

5 years, it had been 5 damn years.

5 years since the incident, that took his life.

1826 days since I have spoken to either Sean, Neela, or even Twink.

43824 hours since I'd moved from Tokyo, unable to handle being in a city that reminded me of nothing but him.

_No_, I flinched, managing to swiftly push all of that from my mind as I stood, making my way back through the small glass double doors that led from the small room I now called home ( at least for the time being ). Padding across the cold floor, my eyes raked over the unmade queen bed that took up nearly all the space the little room had to offer, leaving only room for a small night stand and dresser. The walls that were usually white were painted with the colors of the sunrise as they streamed through the opened balcony doors, beautifully colored shadows from the sun dancing through the glass splaying out across the wooden floor at odd intervals catching my attention. It wasn't much, but it did the job.

Glancing away, I drew in a deep breath as I grabbed a towel from the basket off on my bed in passing, stalking towards the small bathroom, flicking the switch, basking the small room in a dull, lifeless yellow glow, not even bothering to close the balcony doors as I started the shower, allowing the steam to rouse up as if angry, before stepping back and examining myself in the mirror.  
Dear God.  
I winced as my eyes skimmed across my reflection. My eyes scanning my entire being swiftly . . I looked absolutely ghastly. Never before had I seen such dark bags under my eyes, eyes that once held such light, such fire, now reduced to dull orbs of boring grey. My bleached blonde bangs weighted down upon my skull, stringy and greasy, gross to say the least. My once glowing skin, a dull, pale hue of honey due to the lack of sunlight, which as it turns out, made my once unnoticed freckles all the more noticeable.  
I examined how the shirt I wore hung off my thin shoulders and drowned my small form before ending in a sea of fabric at the middle of my thighs. Sucking my bottom lip between my teeth, I pulled my shirt over my head, dropping it one the tiled floor beside my feet, once again examining. I looked a mess, weak, fragile. I looked pathetic. My ribs peaked through, protruding, straining against my flesh as if attempting escape, as well as with my hipbones and shoulder blades. I drew in a breath, tearing my scrutinizing gaze from the body I had abused, time and time again, which showed no less. I hopped in the shower, not quite being able to handle much more of observing myself.  
An audible shiver made its way from between my lips as the first droplets of water hit my skin, feeling almost like a million nicks of razorblades across my flesh, over and over again.  
Despite the steam that which clouded the bathroom, sticking to my lungs, making it hard to breath, it felt as if it had just been burrowed out of a frozen glacier in the middle of the pacific, it was beyond freezing. But I took no notice, closing my eyes, I rested my head back against the cold tile, allowing the water to run over my face, soak through my hair, matting it to my skull, and roll down my back, the water waving tresses dancing with the water, occasionally grazing the source of constant burning, cooling it. I groaned in relief as I reached up, my fingers shaking as they brushed against the slightly raised scars that stretched across my shoulder blades and ended just before the junctions where my back met my arms, the skin taut, tight and resembling broken blisters, or more appropriately, the face on the moon, cratered and uneven. I liked to think they resembled tiny wings of the sort, fanning out much like a small imps would when in flight.

At the feeling of the scars against my fingertips, bright oranges and yellows rip through my mind like a tidal wave on fire, forcing a wince and a jerk my head. Dammit, shivering, I bit my bottom lips as I allowed my arms to fall limp at my side as I unsuccessfully attempted to will the unwanted memories away.  
Those burns, my only reminder that it really happened. . . Well and the dreams.  
Almost out of habit, my mind went to him, plucking his imagine from my memory. . .

Brown eyes that always seemed to have a mischievous glint sparkling in them, lush raven hair that caressed his broad shoulders, sunkissed skin, almost like a surfer boy ( as I often used to tease him about). And that smile. At the thought of his smile, I felt something in me clench, and I squeezed my eyes shut, setting my lips into a tight line before they could even begin to tremble. The more I remembered, the more the unshed tears stung behind my eyelids. But I couldn't help it, I missed every little thing about him. I wanted to remember everything . . . But now, even the memories were beginning to fade. . .

I could barely remember what my name sounded like coming from his lips, and that alone killed me. 5 years ago, I learned to love my name. . . From the first time he said it and sent that roguish smile my way, and from then on, I loved it. . . Even though I would have never admitted that fact. Every time it flew from his lips, I felt my heart flutter, and I practically melted like butter. I let a lazed and sad smirk cross my face, how naïve.

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of ringing. Distant, annoying, ringing.

_Riiinnnnnggg_, pause.

_Riiiiinnnngggng_, pause.

_Riiiiinnngggng_, pause . _Riiiiiinnnnnggg._

Each buzz of unnecessary noise louder, and more obnoxious than the one before it.

"The telephone" I whispered as if rationalizing it to myself before reaching for the shower knobs, turning off the water, and stepping out, oblivious to the cold morning air that nipped at my skin as I wrapped myself in a towel. The ringing continued, growing louder as I stepped into the bedroom, my eyes lazily scouting across the room, looking for the telephone before landing on it sitting on the dresser.  
Sighing, I walked slowly towards it, pausing only momentarily to collect myself before picking it up, pulling the receiver to my ear, waiting. . . Nothing.

". . . Hello" I answered after a few moments of silence as I reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out another cigarette, putting it between my lips, lighting up and taking a puff. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something felt off. I never got phone calls, hell; I wasn't even sure why I had a bloody phone in the first place.  
"Hell-"I started again, exhaling the smoke, about to give the individual at the other end, a swift and brutal piece of my mind.

"Ciao" came a hesitant feminine voice in rich Italian.

I felt a smile creep to my lips as I brushed my wet bangs from my eyes. A small sigh of relief escaping as the familiar voice floated into my ears. "Ciao, Rosabella. Ho sentito che eri malato. Come ti senti?" I questioned as I took yet another puff, holding it in, letting the nicotine fill me up completely before I exhaled with a small sigh, all previous anxiety and hostility gone within seconds. Rosabella was the daughter of the land-lady of the apartment I had been staying in for the last few months. From what I could tell, she was a sweet girl, a bit nervous though, I often noticed that even after all the months I'd been here, she'd never once looked me in the eyes; she'd always look down or away, blushing adorably. She was always bringing me leftovers, when I came home late. Brining up my laundry when I forgot that I left it in the wash, bringing my mail up, etc. A real sweet kid.

". . . Yes, a slight cold." Came her nervous wavering voice, "But I'm fine now."

I could practically feel the heat of her blush through the phone, and I felt myself smile. "That's good, I'm happy to hear that. . ." I left the statement open, hoping she would catch the hint, Why she could be calling?

Then it hit me, and my eyes went wide . . .  
_The rent, shit._

"Oh my goodness, the rent" I smacked my forehead, throwing the towel swiftly from my form, my hands reaching for a pair of clean panties and feverishly pulling them up my legs "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. I have it here on my dresser; I'll bring it down right away. ." I rambled, reaching and throwing on a bra that laid across my bed, snapping it in place skillfully, scolding myself internally for having forgotten something as important as that. I reached for a discarded shirt lying across my bed to throw on quickly, pausing only when she cut me off with a chuckle. I could almost hear her smile through the phone. Her laughter a light angelic sound that immediately made me pause my ramble, my nerves calming. "The rent is not due until Thursday of next week. . ."

"Oh" I chuckled, terribly embarrassed, ". . . Then what do I owe this conversation?"

She paused, and I found myself hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings with that last comment. I hope she didn't think me rude. She spoke after a few moments, her voice still soft "You have a phone call. . . Shall I put them through?"

I was silent for a moment, a look of disbelief crossing my face. A phone call, for me? "Yes please, thank you Rosa" I answered cautiously, taking a nervous puff of the cancer stick between my lips before flicking the ash into the ashtray on the bedside table.

She chuckled again and smiling, I waited patiently; taking another long drag from the cigarette perched between my lips before pulling it out and letting it sit between my fingers lazily. I heard as she clicked over, and then the sound of soft breathing took over the other line.

At first I was surprised, almost dropping my cigarette before collecting myself. Scoffing, I rolled my eyes; scowl making its way to my face. A bloody pervert, just what I fuckin needed.

"Look, mate" I growled out, enunciating the 't' at the very end, glaring daggers into the wall as I spoke, my tone hard, irritation seeping into every letter that left my lips "I'm not sure how you got this number, but you'd do well as to lose it before I find you and give you a beatin' " I hissed placing the cigarette between my lips once again.  
Moments ticked by and nothing but silence from the other end.

That is, until a throaty chuckle sounded, "Nice to hear you voice, Baby"

I paused, my entire being freezing, as I took in a shaky breath, it was like everything stood still.

My mouth fell open, and the partially smoked cigarette fell from my lips, tumbling to the floor before dying out with a sizzling hiss (it must have fallen into the water that dripped from my hair). I felt my breath catch, and my heart skip.  
How long had it been since I heard that name, since I'd heard that nickname?  
Hell, how long had it been since I heard that voice, that deep rumbling voice that most would quiver away in fear from?  
A chill raged through me like the bubonic plague as my knees buckled before giving out.

I fell back upon the bed, eyes wide, mouth open as I held the phone against my ear with trembling fingers. I felt the sting of tears spilling down my cheeks as his name left my mouth in a raspy whisper, in almost disbelief.

"Dom?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end, the sheer sound of it sending chills through me, and I could almost feel him smiling through the phone. "It's been a long time since I've heard your voice."

I nodded taking a breath through my nose as if he could see me, not at all trusting my voice not to crack as the emotions raged through me. But to my luck he continued, "We miss you, baby, I miss you"

That was it. It was like a flood gate broke somewhere deep inside me. I drew in a shaky breath and cupped my hand over my mouth to attempt to keep the sobs in. I could feel them coming, and I knew that they would hit me hard. The tears were always a first sign, then the trembling. . . Looking down I noticed my entire body shaking, and I drew my knees to my chest, and let it all out. . .

"I miss you too Dom" I cried out, releasing the lip that I had trapped between my teeth, letting the sobs flow from me in continuous tidal waves.

**_OoOoOoO_**

After a while, the sobbing subdued and we caught up.

The feeling was unreal, I felt almost weightless as we spoke. His deep voice having put me at ease, relaxing me like I hadn't felt in years. . . Since I left my old life behind in Tokyo. . .

We spoke like we had never stopped. Like I hadn't distanced myself and locked myself away those five years ago. We talked about Mia, and her baby boy, whom she named Vinny in memory of Vincent. About Brian, and finally about his new on again off again lady friend. And about life in general, and it felt nice. I had forgotten how great it felt to actually hold a conversation with someone after so long of being alone.

I had forgotten how much I missed it. . .

* * *

AN: Well, I felt the need to rewrite it, and I do enjoy this rewrite a bit more than the original, even though only a bit was actually changed. Baha. :)

Don't forget to review, remember, the more reviews, the faster the new chapters will be written and released. Tell me your thoughts, criticism always welcome, but please, do not be rude. And rest assured, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve with this one.

- MorbidLittleBirdie


	2. Hesitation

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

But without further ado, please, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Hesitation_

I drew my bottom lip unconsciously between my teeth, suckling the flesh in anticipation, the gnawing in my gut absolutely raging as the overhead announcement sounded, my mind too fogged to even comprehend what was being said, but I could imagine it thanking us for flying with the airline, blah blah yada yada.

I drew in a breath, breathing in my nose, and exhaling it through my mouth. The air that had smelt stale the entire plane ride, was now replaced by a slightly different aroma which left my mind reeling at the change. I felt myself begin to sway, rocking from one foot to the next as I sat in the uncomfortable seat that I found myself occupying the last 4 and a half hours, my eyes swept swiftly from the left to the right registering little as my fingers gripping the hard plastic of the armrests, my heart beating out of my chest, the anxiety basically begging to eat me alive, and for a brief moment, I felt my faux composure slip as my mind began to give into the panic. _Oh god, what have I done_? Sweet regret began to gnaw at me, wrapping its strong arms around me, forcing the air from my lungs making it harder and harder to breath, sucking the calm from me instead replacing it with panic much like a vipers venom as it burned through me, starting at my feet, progressing to my knees as they bounced, and body as it trembled as if cold as I thought back, mentally cursing myself for being so easily persuaded by Dom just weeks earlier.

My hand went swiftly to my mouth, quieting my breathing which I feared had become ragged and loud, but only let me light headed as I attempted to stop myself from hyperventilating. Through my panic, I scarily noticed as people moved past me, sparing swift, curious glances my way before continuing on. I felt my limbs begin to tremble as I unconsciously bit into my bottom lip so hard that it drew blood, which pooled into my mouth and spread across my taste buds, helping to ground if only slightly as I forced myself to take a deep breath, to force the fuzzing feeling from my chest.

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

I jerked my head, my blonde fringe flying from in front of my eyes, allowing me to take in the lovely blonde stewardess who had been on the flight as she leaned towards me, her blue eyes which resembled the roaring tides of the ocean, concern swimming in them as she took in my panicked form, her pale pink colored lips parted slightly as her eyebrows furrowed.

My eyes left her face, for only a moment to venture across the plane, only to suck in a gasp, as I noticed that it now sat completely empty. "Ma'am" Her voice drew me back, and once again eyes settled on her slender pale face, "Ma'am are you okay?" She questioned her voice light.

Managing a stiff nod, I tore my eyes from her, and let out a low breath as I stagger to stand, only to be forced right back down with a start, that rung an unexpectedly feminine sounding yelp from my lips. Beside me, the Stewardess reaches over and unclicked the seatbelt that I had been completely oblivious to as it fell from my lap, and clicked as it hit the metal frame of the seat before taking a step back, covering her mouth with her slender hand to keep a stifled giggle from sprouting rudely from her mouth.

Bowing my head, I felt my face begin to burn with a blush at my clumsiness, and with a quiet _thank you_, I stood, barely managing to avoid hitting my head on the overhead compartment before staggering towards the front of the plane, ignoring my shaking and noodly legs, barely sparing a glance at the other stewardess ( A brunette with full lips, hazel eyes, and a hour glass figure that I had found my eyes drawn to as she made rounds the entire flight ) who offered a small smile as I grew closer, my eyes locked on the platform which grew closer with each and every step, my heart beating so hard against my chest with each step, that I was surprised that it wasn't echoing off the walls, only to become mind numbing as I reached the end.

I halted, immediately as if danger was in my path, my jaw clenching, grey eyes locked on the little bridge, uncertainly lacing it way through me, pulling the air from my lungs, much like a corset would have.

I felt as the trembles took over me, and I hugged myself, my arms wrapping around my midsection, clutching at the sides of the black hoodie that adorn my frame, bile rising through my throat in fear a shaky breath escaped me, as I commanded myself not to spare a glance back, and beg them on my hands and knees to let me stay on the flight and take me away from here, to wherever they were headed next.

As if on cue, as if having felt feeling the absolute reluctance rolling from me in waves, I once again felt that warm hand on my shoulder, and I stiffened. Even though I knew it was meant to be a reassuring gesture, it tormented me more than anything, reminding me of my shaky nerves as the warmth of her hand sank through the clothing protecting my body, and seemingly caressed the burn on my back. I drew in a breath as if to not let out a cry as I stilled myself, refusing to allow myself to slink away from her touch as if afraid of offending her.

_Relax, she isn't attempting to hurt you, she's attempting to help_, I reminded myself as I allowed a deep breath. " You can do it" She cooed much like a mother would a terrified toddler, and then and only then did I spare a glance back at her, disbelief etched in my eyes as they landed up on her smiling form, her blue eyes still shining, her expression urging me without words to continue. I found myself clenching my jaw, so the words I so dearly wanted to scream did not come spilling angrily out. _What did she know, nothing, absolutely nothing. She knew nothing of what I had done, and what awaiting me outside of this plane. What if they didn't even show up, just to teach me a lesson? _I sucked in a breath, the thought quieting my thoughts in an instant, and replacing each and every one, my mind shouting it over and over, as if in fear, as the icy feeling fell over me.

'No' I shakily demanded, quieting my swirling thoughts as I took a deep breath through my nose, and willed my foot to step past that invisible barrier that held me prisoner. Her hand slipped from my shoulder as I took that step, and half of me missed it as soon as it left, it might have burned, but at least it was encouraging in theory.

Weakly, I spared a glance back at her, and offered a small smile in thanks, to which she returned with a huge one of her own and I couldn't help but to think she looked beautiful that way. Smiling carefree, I found myself wishing that that the smile on her face never faded, and that she carried it with her everywhere.

I took a moment to grab my carry-on bag that sat in the empty bridge tunnel, waiting, as I all but forced myself to continue up that bridge towards the internal workings of the airport, my mind forcing my legs to continue, one in front of the other, and with each and every step I took, my heart jumped and froze before starting up again, my body tense as if in the flight of fight mindset, and I willed myself on.

_No more running._


	3. Heartfelt Embrace

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartfelt embrace

It took only minutes to finally reach inside, and once inside, I was met by the quiet, eerily quiet of the airport. Only a few people staggered about, pilots and stewardesses, I assumed as I noted their uniforms and yawning forms an appreciative smiles painted across their faces, as if glad to finally be home.

Gulping I continued on, clutching my bag tight as I passed the security checkpoint, forcing myself to return a greeting smile, which felt only like a grimace, at the security guard that sat on the stool in the corner as I read the sign which read ' Baggage claim '. As if on cue, my nerves begin to frizzle again, and an uncertainty crept its way up inside me, stirring in my belly, causing my insides to swim as I stepped off of the elevator, shifting my eyes from the ground. Tensing, I sucked a breath between my tightly clenched teeth as I heard a sharp intake of breath in the distance. I stilled, my muscles tensing up as I allowed my eyes to float from the ground, only to land on a small group of three in the distance.

The dark haired young woman in the front took a hesitant step forward as I stopped awkwardly mere feet away, her arm curled tightly under the sleeping toddler in her arms. Tears springing to her dark eyes, as she takes me in, a chocked sob escaping her as her small form began to tremble, the blonde to her side swiftly and gently seized the toddler from her arms, who in turn jerked his head up, his eyes lazily opening briefly before closing yet again, which ended in him behind sound asleep again before his little cheek even came to rest on his father clothed shoulder, his rosy colored lips set in a small ' o' shape as soft snores escaped his little body. My eyes left him to land on the brunette in front of me, her dark eyes glued on my form, scanning over me as if checking for injury; and I found myself beginning to fidget under her expression gaze. " Mia, I.-" She didn't let me finish before she rushed towards me, taking me softly in her slender arms, wrapping them around my shoulder, resting her head on my shoulder as a weak sob escaped her.

"You're really here. I missed you so much. . I was so worried. You never called, you never wrote, all the letters I sent got returned. I thought you were gone" she split in seconds barley taking a breath between sentences, rambling as she pulls back startling me as her small hand came up to cup my check as she stared into my eyes. I could feel myself once again begin to tremble as she stared; regret pooling in me, seeping from me in waves at the grief I had selfishly and unintentionally caused her. "I missed you, Hayden" Mia repeats, her voice soft, broken as she smiled a small wavering smile as she pulled away, taking a step back, only to once again be wrapped in her lovers protective arms. I flinch at the sound of my name, a name I hadn't heard in years.

"Hey Brian" I choked out, as I followed Mia's movement, glancing his way, my voice nothing but a soft whisper. In response he gave a simply nod, that small cocky smile that was forever gracing his handsome face, still in play just like I remember it the last time I had seem him. After a few movements, his gaze slipped from me, and onto the shaking, silently sobbing woman tucked into his side, the smirk momentarily slipping from his face as his cerulean colored eyes took her in, concern etched in them before shifting slightly, ( I assume to make sure the toddler in his arms was secure) and bending forward to lay a loving kiss upon the top of her head, before turning them both and lead her away, in the direction of the exit. The slender brunette followed silently, clinging to him and the child as she continued to stifle her sobs, muttering incoherent words.

I felt my heart clench as my eyes fell upon the bag at my feet, as I willed myself not to suck in an uneasy breath as I stared down, feeling him take a step closer. I could feel the heat from his body flowing from him in waves and caressing my cold one as I stared at the ugly carpet beneath my feet, attempting to ignore his boots that had entered my vision.

After a moment, I gave in and allowed myself to take in yet another shaky breath, maybe my thousandth of the day, steeling myself as the scent that I had locked away in my memory seeped through me, attempting to lull me into a false sense of security. Motor oil, sweat, and a another, I could never quiet place, all worked together to make a scent meant only for a man akin to Dominic Toretto as I allowed my eyes to go to his booted feet and venture up, taking his dark washed denim jeans, and white sleeveless muscle shirt that clung to his muscled form like a second skin, past his shoulders, and finally to his face.

A gasp escaped me as I gazed upon him, my lower lip falling from my confines of my teeth as I stared at him, my eyes sweeping across a face that I could never have forgotten even if I had tried, taking in his dark eyes, full lips, and the shadow of facial hair strewing across his chin. As if amused by my intense examination, his lips turn up in a smirk, as I drew in a breath, his fingers playing with lock of my blonde fringe, as he stared me in the eye, his dark eyes shining mischievously. "You look good". At the sound of his voice, I jerked with a start, not at all expecting the involuntary shiver that raked through me, a familiar pull being felt in my gut.

I let a gentle smile caress my face, as his large hand cupped my cheek, and I found myself leaning into his touch as I covered his hand with mine and I nuzzled into his warm palm, my skin tingling at the familiarity of the rough calloused flesh against my soft cheek, my eyes slipping closed as I basked in the sensation, clinging to the familiarity it offered.

" Don't you mean I look different?" the nagging question slipped from my mouth before I could even comprehend it, much less have the ability to stop it, and mentally I tensed. Half of me wanting him to answer, the other half wishing he hadn't heard, even though I knew he had.

Seconds ticked by, nothing, a minute passed and slowly I opened my eyes, pulling them once again to his face, confusion overtaking me as I noticed the harsh expression etched into his handsome face.

Again my lip nervously found its way between my teeth as I gazed upon him watching as his expression gradually softened, and a small reached his lips as he pulled his hand away. As his finger leave my cheek, I had to suppress a whimper at the loss of comforting contact, but I held it in as I stared into his eyes, only to let out a gasp as I felt the sooth flesh of his thumb caress my bottom lip, which I imagined was bruised from the abuse I had thrown upon it throughout the day.

"No, still the same ole Baby" As the words left his lips, I felt the nervous feeling once again wane away from me, as he withdrew his hand completely from my face " I'm glad your back".

A chocked sob escaped me, resulting in me smacking my hand over my mouth, my nails digging into my cheeks, as tears began streaming down my face. The tears coming in succession with the choked sobs that I attempted to choke back as I smiled up at him, wiping my face with the sleeve of my hoodie in an unsuccessful attempt to get the tears to stop.

All of the stress of the day streaming out of my body with the tears as they find their way ferociously down my face, leaving a feeling of exhaustion in its wake which fastened itself to me as I stared up at the man before me as a chuckle/ sob combination found its way through me "Me too" I replied in a broken whisper, feeling lighter than I had felt in years as he smiled at me, the skin by his eyes crinkling with the gesture as he took my hand in his. I sighed at the contact, the warmth of his hand wrapped around mine, grounding me in a way that I couldn't help but be grateful for as we started for the exit.

**_OoOoOo_**

We managed to make it to the car, and after a slightly hectic hour and a half car ride, involving Mia sobbing and clinging to me as if afraid I would yet again disappear, we arrived at the Toretto house. Upon entering, Mia swiftly set about making Dinner, chatting idly with both Brian and myself as we sat at the small kitchen table as she cooked, and I found my insides swimming in delight as I watched, my taste buds watering in anticipation of Mia's home cooking, barely noticing as the hesitation and anxiety disappeared with every chuckle and sentence, and it felt just like old times, much to my relief.

Turning my attention from Mia to the toddler seated in my lap, giggling, I made a face, puffing out my cheeks and crossing my eyes, who in return busted out in a mass of giggles, his dark eyes widening as he threw his head back, his lush dirty blonde curls flying back as giggled erupted from him, his little hands clapping as he brought his eyes back to mine. Those dark eyes just begging me to do it again, and I obliged without hesitation in squinting my eyes shut, growling and making faux claws with my hands as I descended upon his once again giggling form as I tickled his small body, drawing more giggles from him. His innocent giggles fueling my energy as I interacted with him. But against my will, a low and long yawn ripped its way through me, bringing slight tears to my eyes, and within moments a slightly softer and childlike yawn followed. Smiling, I spared a glance at little Vinny, and sure enough his mouth was wide open, showing all of his little teeth, his dark eyes groggy suddenly, and I had to resist the urge to squeeze him in a hug at the cuteness he practically oozed.

"You're tired"

I jerked, my eyes swiftly falling upon Mia's suddenly close form as she leaned towards me, her hands on her slender jutted out hips, as she stared down at me. I managed a soft smile, shaking my head slowly barely managing to keep another yawn from escaping, but somehow Mia caught it, and as swiftly as she had turned and addressed me, she took the near dozing toddler from my arms, plopping him into his father's lap who sat across the table. Almost instantly, the small child curled into himself, and brought his small thumb to his lips, suckling it as sleep rushed to claim him, soft snores sounding within moments. " No Mi-a" I attempted to counter as yet another yawn found its way softly from me as I looked up at her with faux innocence through watery eyes.

She gazed at me her eyes narrowed, her lips in a tight line as she stood straight, pointing towards the stairs to the left. "Bed, now." She instructed much like a mother would a small child, and with the reply that left my mouth, the comparison seemed to fit. My mouth fell open slightly as I gazed up at her, my eyes wide "But I'm not tired, Mia" I attempted to reason, but with the look in her eyes I could tell she left no room for debate as she once again allowed the hand that wasn't pointing to the stairs to land on her hip, her eyes never leaving mine as she quirked her eyebrow as if daring me to go against her.

" Bu-' I scoffed in disbelief as I turned to glance at Brian for help, but all he did was shrug his shoulder, that familiar smirk on his lips as he held his sleeping son close, rocking him slightly.

With a shake of my head, I turned back to Mia, she hadn't moved at all, but her eyes had hardened into one that oozed seriousness and with a huff, I grabbed my bag and stood. " I'm not even tired" I muttered childishly as I passed her, halfheartedly glaring ahead as I walked towards the stairs, yet another yawn escaping me, causing me to cringe, hoping it hadn't been heard. But with the hearty laugh that bubbled from behind me (presumably from Brian) I could tell that it had been, and with a sigh I continued on, climbing the steps slowly flicking on the hallway light as I passed. "Last door on the right" Mia called after me.

"Thanks Mum" I called sarcastically back, smiling softly at the chuckles as I rubbed my eyes, sleeping making my legs heavy as I trudged on. I watched the doors as I passed, pausing on for a moment when my eyes fell on a heavily decorated door with letter block stickers and toy tickers plastered all over it, the name 'Vinny' spelled out across it in an arched fashion. A small smile fell upon my face as I continued on, a feeling of being home wafting through me.

I paused yet again, standing before an open door, Dom's naked back in my line of sight as I pushed the door open a bit more, it's hinges giving a slight squeak in protest, alerting him of my presence before I even had a chance to speak, so instead I gave the wooden door a soft rasp as he turned, a small smirk painted on his handsome face as his eyes landed on me. His eyes went from my face to the bag in my hands as he examined me "What? You going to bed already! What's wrong, can't handle hanging with the big dogs?" He joked, quirking an eyebrow.

I let out a chuckle, rolling my eyes as I offered up a small smile in response to his, attempting not to let on how the simple gesture further depleted my energy as I stifled yet another yawn " Mummy Mia sent me to bed" I joked gesturing towards the way of the kitchen with my chin, smiling as a deep laugh vibrated through him as he stepped forward, taking my chin between his fingers, lifting my head as to fully gaze upon my face, his amused expression falling only slightly, the smirk falling from his lips as he examined my I imagine tired face. " You can rest in here if you want" he offered, reaching down to grab at the suitcase in my hand, to which I pulled back slightly out of his grasp as I smiled a small exhausted smile, letting out a chuckle as I took a step back, throwing him a wink as I turned to continue down the hall.

I reached the door to my room within seconds, and reaching forward to twist the handle, I allowed a look back, my eyes landing upon Dom's muscled form as he leaned in his doorway, eyes following behind me, "I'll be fine, just going to take a small nap, Mama's orders" I chuckled as I stepped into the room, pushing the door closed behind me, through my peripherals I saw him give a nod . I paused, allowing my eyes a swift over of the room, my eyes adjusting to the dark as I toed off my shoes by the door before taking another step into the room, stripping my pants and hoodie, leaving me in only a white form fitting tank top. Dropping my suitcase on the floor next to the bed, I flopped down on it, my tired body thanking me as I let out a grateful sigh, and within seconds, I found myself engulfed in the unfamiliar feeling of sleep.

**_OoOoO_**

I woke with a start, a strangled gasp flowing from me as I clutched at my clothed chest, my eyes locked on the ceiling above me but not really seeing it as the remainders of the dream played back in my mind. With a shaky breath, I drew my naked knees to my chest, as I willed the tears from my eyes. I dreamt about that night. About the night of the accident, dreamt of the vivid fire that engulfed look of relief that crossed his terrified face as I hit the pavement outside of the car, relief that I had escaped, and only moments after, the car went up in flames as I rushed towards it, not at all feeling the burning that had spread across my shoulder blades, searing the ends of my hair in its intense orange rage. I winced, my hands going to the scars at my shoulder blades as I remember being pulled away, being thrown to the ground and all but beat with jackets to put the fire out, my eyes registering none of it as I stared at the large fire in the middle of the street, oblivious of the bystanders standing around in awe, crowding my peripherals.

As if realizing I had been remembering, tears sprang to my eyes, and began flowing down my cheeks.

At the sensation of the hot tears spilling, I let out a shaky gasp as I felt at my wet cheeks with shaky fingers at the realization, which only made them pour down more and more. All of the tears I had been unable to cry in those 5 years, suddenly finding their way down my face as if in relief. I choked back a sob as I unwrapped my shaking arms from my legs and stood on shaky legs, allowing them to blindly guide me towards the door. My hand reached for it, turning the handle, my mind not even allowing for the thought of dressing as I padded down the hallway, barely registering the silence in the dark house as I stopping at a bare door.

Without knocking, I quietly pushed it open, stepping in and closing it behind me with a soft click. My eyes fell straight on the bed, my nose immediately catching his scent and allowed it to trap me as I gazed at the lump beneath the covers, my lip once again nervously finding its way between my teeth as I padded towards it, my bare feet making no sound as I walked over, pulling back the covers and climbing in. Almost as if he had been expecting it, Dom opened his arms, allowing me to curl into him, my back resting against his naked chest as he placed an arm protectively around my waist pulling me closer. I could feel my lips trembling as I pressed back against him, reveling in the warm that radiated from him as pressed myself flush against him as I reached down grabbing his hand in my own, threading my fingers through his as I pulled his arm towards my chest, hugging it as I continued to tremble, and in response, he held me tighter, and slowly by surely the trembling ceased as I allowed myself to fall into a sense of security wrapped in Dom's strong arms, and once again I felt myself being pulled toward the dark abyss, the feeling of Dom's warm breath caressing the back of my neck helping to ease my mind as I fell.

Much to my surprise, and relief, that night, I slept for the first time in 5 years, without the plaguing memories, my mind sitting numb, allowing nothing through, allowing the sleep I had so often found myself robbed up claim me.

* * *

_An:_ Hey, MorbidLittleBirdie here,

So, I think I love how Chapter 2 & 3 turned out. Initially chapter 2 and 3 were one chapter, but seeing how long it was, I decided to break it up. I tried to catch it at an ideal pause, so I hoped I did that.

Well, don't forget to leave your thoughts in a form of an _oh so lovely review_ to remind me that people actually read my writing.

_Do you hate it? Do you love it? Are you indifferent?_

If you have any suggestions, feel free to send a PM my way, I'd love to hear it.

I hope you enjoyed reading.

-Until next time, toddles my darlings, MorbidLittleBirdie_


	4. Unfamiliar stirrings

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* * *

Chapter 4: Unfamiliar stirrings

Groaning, I hugged the warm duvet closer to my body, drinking in the warmth and softness that it offered as I attempted to will myself back into the peaceful mind numbing slumber I had only moments ago awoken from as I turned, hoping to snuggle, only to let out a silent yelp as I was instead met by nothing but air and found myself plopping face down in the black sheets that he had previously occupied. With a groan, a shiver racked through me as the cold sheets chilling me, and as creepy as it is going to sound, I couldn't help but take in a deep breath, allowing the scent, that could only be linked with Dom, fill me to the brim, before pulling my face to the side and breathing out, a lazy content smile on my face as I lay there motionless.

Moments ticked by, and slowly but surely, the anxiousness in my body began to come to life, eager to get up and out of the bed, no matter how my mind protested the idea. The thinking organ instead wishing to stay intertwined with the scent that had been for so long locked away and forgotten, as if afraid of losing it yet again. I let out a sigh, silently weighing the options presented upon me. . . .

And after a few moments, with a groan, I forced myself to sit up and stand so quickly that I my mind hadn't the time to comprehend the movement, only pausing only to steady myself as a vicious wave of lightheadedness threatened to overtake me, leaving me clutching onto the headboard to remain standing.

Thankfully, it passed with a few steady breaths, and slowly I straightened up, a shiver finding its way through as I made my way towards the door, swooping down to grab a hoodie from the floor in the process of stepping out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind me as I hastily pulling the giant, yet warm hoodie over my head, noting instantly the smell as it all but assaulted me as it warmth spread over me as I continued down the hall. The only sound reaching my ear, my own bare padding feet as I descended the small flight of stairs leading to the downstairs living area, my eyes instinctively sweping across the entirety of the empty room as if looking for anything that seemed to be out of place, yet as I surveyed, I noticed everything to be in order, and almost as if in relief I let out a quiet breath.

Silently, I slinked over into the kitchen, my eyes falling on the small yellow dump truck that lay on its side in the middle of the tiled floor, and before I could stop it, a warm smile swam to my face as my mind went to the blonde haired ball of energy I had met last night as I swiped a bottle of water from the fridge, careful not to hit the truck, and cause any noise, as I took a large gulp of the flavorless liquid, hydrating my dry throat as I stood motionless leaning against the sink, swallowing the large mouthful of water in tiny, cautious swallows, my entire body on edge with the silence.

_Cliiink._

The echoing sound of something dropping in the distance drew my mind out of the lazy haze as I straightened up, hurriedly swallowing the remainder of the water in my mouth, as I caped the bottle of water before discarding on the counter without a second thought. My downy hair all over my body standing on end, in the panic seeping through me as my eyes locked on the door I remembered entering through the night before, the garage door, only mere feet away.

Steeling a breath, I stepped over the yellow toy, careful not to make a sound as I crept towards the door, each step taking me closer and closer, and with each step, the louder my heart seemed to scream against the bars of my ribcage, pounding against it until it was the only sound I could hear, and almost reflexively, I reminded myself to breathe soundlessly as I advanced on the door, reaching it in just a few steps, my hand grasping and turning the cold knob slowly before pulling it silently open, the anticipation and suspense filling the air, suffocating around me with its thickness as my mind imaged gruesome scenarios at which could possibly happen.

My eyes focused in an instant, my eyebrows furrowing as I drew in a silent breath in surprise. The feeling of angst unraveling in an instant as I exhaled, my grey eyes glued to the sight before me. My mind letting me know in a swift instant with the flicker of butterflies in my lower belly, that there was no danger, and my muscles simultaneously eased as the aches slipped back into place as I stepped from the steps, thankful that the pads of my feet make no noise as I stepped onto the cold cement of the garage floor, my eyes glued to the gloriously sinful sight before me.

Dom.

Or rather, Dom's bare back, as he leaned under the hood of the _monster_, completely oblivious (or so I thought) of my presence as I stepped silently forward, my eyes glued to him, examining the contacting muscles under that forever sun-kissed flesh that covered them, a thin sheen of sweat beading his skin as he worked diligently on the engine with skillfully precise movements.

Gulping, I clenched my free hand into a fist at my side, pushing down the sudden need, urge, to trace the taut muscles in Dom's strong back as I leaned against the side of the car door, resulting in the car dipping slightly under my weight.

A deep chuckle sounded, sending a sensual shiver through me, as I watched Dom pull away from the car taking a step back, standing up straight as he grabbed a rag from his back pocket and began wiping his hands, his dark eyes coming to glance my way, noting silently as I stared openly at his hands before catching myself._" Good morning"_ I managed a nod as I unintentionally pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, nibbling at the tender flesh as tore my eyes away from his beautiful hands, cursing myself mentally at the blush I could feel burning my cheeks as I brought my eyes to his, suppressing the urge to sneak yet another glance at those beautiful, strong, large hands of his as he placed the rag back where he grabbed it from, his eyes never leaving mine as he reached towards me, pulling me to him with ease and grace, leaving me only to let out a peaceful sigh as I came to rest against his back. My frame trapped between his muscled body and his most prized _monster_, his strong arms wrapping around my waist. His warmth sinking in through the thick fabric of the hoodie, warming my skin as I rested my cheek against the flesh of his biceps, my nostril taking in the musky scent (although not unpleasant scent) as I laid a single chaste kiss upon the bulging muscle, smirking slightly when I felt him tense and let out a soft purr as I reveled in the sensation of once again finding myself in his strong embrace. My body relaxing all on its own, my achy muscles beginning to unwind as I felt myself unconsciously falling back against his chest as the feeling of safety and comfort, which I had for so long associated with Dom's embrace washed over me.

And in my relaxed state, a unknowing smile slinked its way onto my lips, my eyes falling closed as I felt the Dom's prickly stubble against my cheek as he rested his chin on my shoulder, leaning his head softly against my own, a strong sense of familiarity and trust in the simple gesture as my very first memory of Dom, flickered in my mind, a single giggle escaping my lips.

I felt as Dom turned and laid a chaste kiss against my neck, his voice rumbling through his chest, against my back as the words spilled from him in question "_What're you chuckling at?"_ a hint of playfulness that I wasn't at all used to hearing in his voice catching my attention, and as much as it surprised me, I found my stomach fluttering yet again, at the sound. I found myself pausing before responding, sparing a single glance in his direction as I placed my hand over his as they rested protectively against my stomach, intertwining my fingers with his without much thought involving the gesture as I brought our intertwined hands to my mouth, placing a kiss upon the back of his hand as I shrugged, smirking slightly against his hand "Just reminiscing on the first time we met"

A moment of silence, and then a deep and hearty chuckle rumbled through his chest, the sensation echoing through my back as it spilled carelessly from his mouth, a smile finding its way upon his handsome face, as I watched him too remember that memory, all those years ago before replying, amusement clinging to his words _"If I remember correctly, you weren't even old enough to be drinking. You were just a baby" _

I shot a mock glare his way and playfully swatted at his arm with my free hand, _"I was a day from 18. I was a young woman"_ I countered, remembering my younger self in the memory, internally chuckling. _"18, barely old enough to handle her liquor"_ Dom shot back without hesitation _"18 years old, and cocky as hell, plopped right down into my lap, not a care in the world as you took my glass of Jack right out of my hands, and chugged it down, all the while glaring at Han, who did not look at all pleased"_

At the mention of his name, I felt something in me drop, but couldn't help as I chuckled wholeheartedly at the memory none the less. My body unconsciously pressing itself closer into Dom's arms, as a cold numb feeling attempted to surface. I shuttered as I attempted to push the feeling away, squeezing my eyes tightly shut. As if sensing the internal change within me, Dom's embrace tightened, bringing me closer to his chest, his body heat all but engulfing me much like the duvet had in the morning hours, aiding in fighting off the sadness that that threatened to selfishly engulf me, and I let out a relieved sigh, allowing a slight smile at the small victory as I felt the sadness slink slowly away as silence fell between us, for only a moment, and I found myself turning in Dom's embrace as soon as he lifted his chin from my shoulder.

My cheek resting against his collarbone as I wrapped my arms lazily around his shoulders, pressing my body flush against his own as I breathed him in, using him as an anchor. A familiar anchor, to anchor my body and emotions to the ground, to keep my head from swarming back to the past, as to not let it again eat away at me as if had those 5 years prior.

After a while, I peeled myself off of him, taking only a single step back, and he allowed it, his arms easing up, yet continuing to rest on the curve of my lower back, just before my bum as he gazed down at me with a softened expression on his usually serious face as he reached forward, cupping my cheek in his large palm, chuckling softly as I allowed my eyes to close as I found myself nuzzling into his touch, a smile forming on my face as that deep sound reached my ears.

I drew in a shaky breath, allowing my eyes to flicker open and land on his handsome smiling face, the skin around his eyes crinkling with the action, and I couldn't help but return his smile with one of my own "Thanks, Dom" I whispered out, my limbs relaxing with every breath that I sucked in, his scent aiding in relaxing me further as I glanced up at him through my comforting haze as he leaned forward, his soft lips skimming across my own before pulling away, his eyes staring intently into mine, so much I found I couldn't return his gaze, and instead drew in a surprised breath, as I buried my face further in his palm, my cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

He chuckled again, and I found myself reveling in the sound, and the unfamiliar of crazed butterflies swarming around in my belly.

* * *

**_An:_**

Eh, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I feel it to be extremely choppy in structure, and flow.

So I may come back in later, and change a few things, not much but enough to make it flow better. So if you read, and a few chapters down the line find yourself rereading, and can spot the difference, just remember I foretold it happening.

But please, don't forget to tell me what you think of Forget me not as a whole.

-Until next time my lovelies, _MorbidLittleBirdie_


	5. Routine

-(**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Fast and the furious or any of the characters from the movies, and in writing this piece of fiction, I am making no money. It is purely for enjoyment purposes. I simply own my ideas and my characters. ) -

* * *

Chapter 5: _R__outine_

Weeks passed, and before I knew it.

And it had become a routine.

Our times in the garage, that is.

Which more often than not, consisted of Dom working diligently under the hood of his beloved _monster ( which I had learned, was a _Dodge Charger), and with me sitting there, watching and listening as he rambled or ranted about the car with such passion that it made my heart flutter.

And on occasions, I found myself helping, or rather learning as Dom launched into lessons of the cars anatomy, and how to properly take care from a vehicle, and I found that I loved these times. Loved how easily my mind blocked out any, and all thoughts and things that weren't the sound of Dom's voice, or those pertaining to cars, I simply, blocked them out. Whether it be the feel of the cold metal beneath my palms as I leaned over the engine, observing or fixing whatever Dom had pointed to or simply observing it in all of its beauty, breathing in the scent of motor oil as it clung thickly in the air.

But what I found myself loving even more was before the routine.

Much to my surprise, the mornings, just prior to waking, were the times I had come to most enjoy. The entire situation, one I had never experienced until a few short weeks ago, and already I found myself favoring it, clinging like a spoiled child clings to a toy or pet. (Terrible analogy, I know)

I found, early on that I would often times wake in the early afternoon hours to an empty bed, and roll into the area he had previously occupied. Curling into myself as I took in the ever fading body heat and musky scent that he left unconsciously behind, and other times ( though rare ) I would wake to find myself wrapped tightly in his arms, my back against his chest. His body heating radiating and keeping me warm, as his warm breath caressed my neck as we lay in bliss.

I found at these times, that no words dared pass our lips as we simply reveled in the close proximity and feel of one another in silence, all the while unknowingly strengthening the bond we shared. And as much as I'd hate to admit, I found myself loving those times the most, when I woke in his arms. Found myself craving them almost, and clinging selfishly onto them when they presented themselves in any way possible. Whether it be remaining motionless, feigning sleep, allowing Dom to sleep peacefully, while enjoying the melodic beating of his heart against my back until he roused from his slumber, or feigning sleep, even though I knew he was awake, in hopes of prolonging the inevitable of having to wake and untangle myself from him.  
And in doing so, I had unconsciously allowed Dom to become my much needed anchor, keeping my feet on the ground, while in the same acting as my life-sized flotation device that held my head above water, keeping me from drowning in the spiral of my thoughts and plaguing memories (whenever they chose to show themselves, which seemed fewer and fewer nowadays)

And that's exactly where I found myself, on that surprisingly chilly morning, a rarity made even more so as I found myself stirring to the chill of the room. My eyes squeezing tighter at the soft stream of light that assaulted my closed lids, and the morning chill, my body instinctively turning closer to the warmth I felt to my side.

Only to be met with what I assumed was his chest as I curled closer into him, resting my cheek against his collarbone as I tucked my head in the slight junction between his neck and shoulder, letting out a slow breath as his body heat seeped through the thin fabric of my shirt warming me without thinking twice as if it were its job. I gave a slight tremble, my body yet again finding itself warm and content, and slumber nipped at me yet again, and with a sigh I complied, shifting to get comfortable.

In response to my movement, his arm tightened, pulling me closer, pressing my clothed belly flush against his chiseled abdomen as he let out what I could only describe as a low growl, which vibrated through his chest, and throat. A soft yawn following only seconds later, and I vaguely noted, through my sleepy haze, as his muscles flexed as his arm fell from my waist, in a stretch, before snaking its way right back into place moments later, pulling me closer still.

I suppressed a pleasant shutter as I felt his lips ghost across my bare shoulder, his fingertips dancing across my outstretched arm, sending millions of goose bumps swimming. Chuckling, I let out a soft groan, unable to stop the noise as I pulled back, resting my head on his outstretched biceps. Lazily, my eyes fluttered open, and as the sleep filled haze began to vanish, his form began to grow clearer, until his peaceful face was as clear as day. I found myself smiling as I gazed upon his face, my hand coming up unconsciously to trace the shadow of stubble which graced his chin. The thick hairs, prickling against the pads of my finger angrily as I went against their grain, smiling as a shiver fell through him violently, before allowing my hand to fall away. He smirked, hugging me close, kissing the top of my head as he sat up stretching his arm over his head. I groaned in quiet protest as Dom pulled away, his body heat drifting from my flesh as I felt him maneuver out from beneath the duvet with a throaty groan and tired yawn, the morning air I imagine aiding in waking him as he climbed over me, throwing his legs over the edge of the mattress, not noticing in the slightest as it sunk under his weight, letting out a noisy creak in protest as he turned slightly back towards me, his expression one of amusement noting the shiver that fell through me as he stood, and chuckling as I pulled the duvet over me yet again, the chill of the room not as appealing to me as it seemed to be for him.

"No" I whined softly, allowing my head to fall against his pillow as I tumbled into his sleeping area, taking it over as my own as I wrapped the duvet tightly around my form, shivering in delight at the warmth he had left behind.

Chuckling yet again, he stood his back to the bed as he reached into his dresser drawer, pulling out a shirt. My eyes went to him, roaming over his boxer brief clad form as he bent over, his muscled flexing beneath the flesh as he pulled the black muscle shirt over his head in a single swift movement before turning to me.

"Come on, baby, we've got work to do" he reminded, his voice hoarse and rough with sleep.

I felt a shiver run through me and I found myself blushing at the sound as I shielded my eyes, burrowing more so into the blanket with a shake of my head and a small, no, in protest, my mind showing flashes of his naked muscled back, and firm, muscular legs bathed in the soft afternoon light, leaving me to stifle an aroused groan.

The room was quiet for a moment, and I half wondered if he had given up and left, but I knew better, and as soon as the thought entered my mind, I felt the cold bite of the air as Dom pulled the duvet from my body.

My eyes shot open, landing on his face as he pulled the entire duvet from the bed, tossing it into the corner, leaving me shivering, and mock sobbing as I was forced to sit up. Glaring, I pushed my tussled fringe from in front of my eyes, and wrapped my arms around my legs as I pulled my knees to my chest, all at once regretting the decision to wear so little to bed as the chill nipped at anything that wasn't covered by the thin tank top and undergarments I found myself wearing.

With a groan, I finally nodded, and slowly a small smile flickered across his face as I stood, shivering as my bare feet tasted the bitter chill of the hardwood flooring, flipping him off as I reached down, grabbing a hoodie from the floor and throwing it on, all the while motioning for him to lead the way as I hugged the fabric to me, a mock glare on my face as I watched him take in my form, his eyes darkened as he walked past, mussing my hair with one of his large hands, to which I swatted away glaring at his back as he chuckled. With a roll of my eyes, I found myself following behind him, my thoughts trailing to the look I had witnessed flicker in his expression only moments ago, my legs on autopilot as I followed.

Our day officially beginning.


End file.
